brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
Gym Leader Quentin
Leader Quentin is the third Gym Leader that the player comes across in his or her Roria journey. Being the owner of Rosecove Gym in a seaside town, he knows the strength of Water-type Pokémon very well and uses powerful Water-type attacks in Gym Battles. History Quentin owns Rosecove Gym and designed it to resemble many miniature boat docks. The Gym features 3 pipe puzzles for players to solve. The puzzle involves moving pipe blocks around to form a path for water to flow through a valve to the switch. When the puzzle is complete, water will rise to raise a bridge for players to get across, whilst defeating Beach Bums and Babes. After finishing all 3 puzzles, the final bridge will be lifted up to a couple of final Gym Trainers, and eventually Quentin himself. Quentin tells the player that words spread fast in Rosecove, and he already knows that the player expelled Team Eclipse from Rosecove City. Quentin warns the player of his Water-type Pokémon, and questions the player if he or she is strong enough to take on Quentin. Quentin's Wailmer has a considerable amount of HP to eat through, while Gorebyss and Huntail have powerful attacks in their arsenal. Evolving Electric-type Pokémon from earlier routes and training Grass-type Pokémon acquirable before Rosecove Beach are necessary preparations. After beating Quentin, he will appear shocked and realize that he underestimated the player. Quentin talks to the player about never letting go of what drives him or her. Quentin then gives the player the Float Badge and TM55 Scald. He tells the player that his or her journey is just beginning and reminds the player to fight for what is right. Personality Quentin implies that he was naughty when he was young with an act of cruelty on Pokémon. He highly underestimates many things, but in the end, he is seen to have a thoughtful and mentor-like attitude when talking to the player about what drives the player. Dialogue Click to view all dialogues of Leader Quentin. "Hello, young trainer. I am Quentin, leader of the Rosecove City Gym. You must be the kid that ran Team Eclipse out of town. Word spreads fast around this town. I once set a Slowpoke's tail on fire with my friends, and not even two minutes later my mother had called me on my phone and chewed me out. People gave me dirty looks the whole way home. Anyways that's beside the point. I'm sure you are here now to test your strength and earn a badge. I must warn you, my specialty is Water-type Pokemon. Water-type Pokemon are said to be some of the oldest living species on the planet. They've had millions of years to evolve into battling machines. You must be strong to have beaten all of those Team Eclipse members, but are you strong enough to take on the Rosecove City Gym Leader? Let's find out now, shall we?" * After defeating Quentin: "You... You really are quite strong after all." "You certainly are a driven individual. I can tell that you and your victories have more meaning than just a victory over battle. You are training with a purpose, and I like that. Your journey, wherever it may take you, is something special. As soon as you let that go, you will become weak. Always fight for something an not for personal gain, I always say. You have earned my respect, and now you have earned this prize. I present to you, the Float Badge!" (Gives the player Float Badge) "With that badge, you will be able to trade for Pokemon up to level 50. I also want you to have this." (Gives the player TM55 Scald) "TM55 contains the move Scald. Scald is a strategic Water-type move that can actually burn the opponent. As I'm sure you know, a burn slowly hurts the opponent turn by turn, but it will also cut their attack power in half. Now, about what I said earlier about you're 'fighting with a purpose'. The reason you fight is pure and will grant you incredible strength in your journey. I know about your parents. Like I said before, word travels fast here. The story of the child that lost their parents to the wicked Team Eclipse then shows up and fights them back — not once — but twice, now is spreading all over town. Your story not only strengthens you but others who hear of your journey. Now young trainer, go and fight for what is right. Your journey is only just beginning." Battles |- |- |Attack1 = Scald|Attack2 = Brine|Attack3 = Rollout}} |- |Attack1 = Scald|Attack2 = Psychic|Attack3 = Draining Kiss}} |- |Attack1 = Scald|Attack2 = Ice Fang|Attack3 = Crunch}} |- Items Leader Quentin has given the player the following items: Trivia *Quentin is based on Quenty — the creator of Whatever Floats Your Boat. Rosecove Gym has a lot of Whatever Floats Your Boat references. *Quentin gave 5440 dollars only before the free access update. His Wailmer was 2 levels lower and gave 565 EXP Points, while his Gorebyss and Huntail were 3 levels lower and gave 1238 EXP Points. *Unlike Leader Sebastian, Quentin did not leave his Gym to assist the player when Team Eclipse was raiding Rosecove Beach, possibly because of an Eclipse Grunt blocking the Gym's entrance and he was presumably fighting that grunt while the player was dealing with more grunts around the lighthouse. 3 Q